creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Trashed Creepypastas List
This is a list of my very own canceled, stopped, or discontinued Creepypastas that will most likely never see the light of day. I think this is an interesting conversation, and welcome you to post your own as well. Snuff- Snuff was a project of mine that was influenced and based on the emotion and taboo that goes along with viewing a snuff film. The story was going to be about a man watching a snuff film whom is attracted to it in all ways (even physically), and was going to go in extreme detail about the feeling of doing such an activity. The story was going to end with him meeting the spirit of the woman killed in the video. It was going to be a very detailed pasta about the sexual paraphernalia and complex thoughts whilst the actions took place, with very dark overtones. Blacklist- Blacklist was a story of the 4 horsemen, and the 5th (death), living out their biblical prophecy in today's world under aliases. The story was influenced by conspiracy theories, and the fact nothing destroys Earth more than humanity itself. A Slaughtering Ground called Home- This story was about an old man meditating in the forests of Paganistic Germany. Meant to be taken on an absolutely spiritual level, the story ended in a way that resembles your classic 90's Black Metal album. With the appearance of a little something called the Ettins. A Simple Cry for Help- This was meant to be a very personal and emotional story. Based on the concept of living a life with extreme paranoia issues, the main character was going to be a young man who sees odd shapes and shadows, which he could communicate to on a very small scale, only hearing single words. Ending in the suicide of the young man, the story would have highmarked the depression of similar events, and the twist at the end was, lets say, a multitude of dimensional reality. Transcend- Transcend was a very special piece. A story of a young man with the ability to perform astral projection into his own mind, the story would have had him attempt to improve himself and his life by facing his inner demons, fears, and dark parts to overcome them. With the minds exaggeration, you can imagine what would have been in it. La Fortuna- La Fortuna is a simple idea. A girl who has the gift of telekinesis and manipulation of objects finds that not all things appreciate being meddled with. Of Death and Of Life- A similarly themed and religious story to Dante's Inferno, the story would have provided a look in to the Orchestrated Reductive Theory (orch or theory), the scientific afterlife of the quantum mind. A very scientific story, it would detail the fact that every horror isn't a phobia or a monster. Reality is terrifying. Trapped- You are trapped in your body. A story of a truly sick person who wishes his own demise through mutilation witnesses a higher existence. The dark overtones of this story were unmatched by anything of this list, and it was scrapped due to the fact it turned out more depressing and shocking than creepy. All copies deleted. Terra- And finally, the story was based on very common conspiracy theories, that all gods of religion, all deities, and all higher beings were an ET Intelligence that guided humanity. Capitalized on the concept that humanity is worthless. Category:Blog posts